Bébé Sokar contre Ya'hoo le déstructeur de fichier
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Une parodie pur et dur!


**Note :** Je suis Bébé Sokar donc je vais raconter cette histoire à la première personne !!! Et même si cette débilité est courte, que je le sais et que vous le remarqué !!! Ne le dites pas sinon vous allez devoir faire fasse à la colère terrible de Bébé Sokar !!! Tout façon si ça serait plus long... ça deviendrait chiant à la longue...  
**Disclamer :** Je gagne plein d'argent avec cette histoire !!! Tout ceci m'appartient et m'appartiendras toujours !!!  
**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à Aurore et EnfantTV pour leur super aide !!! MERCI MERCI !!!! Je vous adore !!!  
**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce "truc" que j'ai écrit à tout les membres de mon groupe qui comprendrons facilement de quoi je veut parler, et je le dédie aussi à Fabou, Didine, Aurore et EnfantTV qui ont du subir une fois encore ma débilité hier soir ou cette après midi !!!!

* * *

" Bébé Sokar contre Ya'hoo le destructeur de fichier ! "

J'étais tranquillement assis sur mon joli fauteuil dans mon joli bureau climatisé sur Netu en train de bouffer une gaufre et d'installer un fichier sur mon ordinateur !!!

Tout un coup, le tout grand et tout puissant Ya'hoo le grand me prend mon ficher !!! Je reçois un message !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Il vient m'attaquer !!!! Je le vois, il arrive !!!! J'envoie mes vaisseau mère hyper puissant à la rencontre des Jaffas Ya'hoo !!!! L'horreur !!! Il est en train de m'écraser tous mes vaisseaux.. Le con !!! Va falloir que je laisse ma gaufre sur mon bureau !!! J'ai faim moi !!!

Bon allez, courage, j'ai fait la grève de la faim pendant 5 minutes l'année dernière, je peux y arriver !!! ARHG !!! Il arrive vraiment près de moi la !!! Heureusement !!! Je reçois un message du commandant Thor !!! Il m'envoie Heimdell comme secours. Et c'est vrai, Heimdell vient de se télétransporter dans mon vaisseau !!! Il part à l'attaque !!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! Le pauvre, il vient de se faire complètement écrabouiller par Ya'hoo le tout puissant !!! Ca a fait Splatch par terre !!!! C'est super dégelasse ! C'est horrible !!!! Comment je vais faire comment maintenant ???? Papa Sokar va me tuer !!! Lui qu'il l'aimait tant !!! Si jolie avec cette couleur gris rosé... C'est l'horreur !!! HO MY GOD !!! J'ai sali son super nouveau carrelage qu'il venait d'acheter chez les Jaffas Castorama...

Bon ok, Heimdell est mort, mais c'était qu'un petit gris avec des bras en forme d'allumette... n'empêche que je sais pas ce qu'il y a un l'intérieur mais c'est extra dég par terre, on dirait de la purée qui a moisie pendant 20 ans... Ha !!! Le Salaud !!!! Je n'avais pas remarqué !!! Il a osait splatché sur ma gaufre !!!! Le connard !!!! Vais le tuer !!!!! Merde, il l'est déjà !!!!!!!! Dommage... Faudra que je le ressuscite plus tard... HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Zut, j'avais oublié Ya'hoo qui revient en charge contre moi !!!! Il est arrivé à prendre le dessus sur mes Jaffas !!! Vais pas avoir le choix... Va falloir que j'envoie Sam et Jack à la rescousse !!! A la rescousse !!! Les bisounours !!!! Les bisounours à la rescousse !!! Oops, je m'égara la !!! Mais c'est chiant... Peut pas les envoyé les pauvres... Pour une fois que j'étais arrivé à assez les torturer pour qu'ils s'accouplent pour repeupler Netu !!! C'est vrai quoi... tout le monde attend cela depuis si longtemps !!!! Non allez..., vais pas les déranger... Ca en vaut pas la peine !!! Il est de plus en plus proche !!!! Je vais creuver dans pas longtemps !!! Et même pas quelqu'un bien sauver mon âme !!! Mon âme ??? J'en ai une ? Merde, m'en rappelais plus... Faudra que je vérifie un jour !!!

BIP BIP BIP !!! BIP BIP BIP !!! Mais c'est quoi ça encore ??? Ha !!! C'est vrai mon portable !!!

BIP BIP BIP !!! BIP BIP BIP !!! "Allo ???", "C'est qui ???" Mais pourquoi ça répond pas ??? Ho merde !!! C'est un sms... Ca vient de qui ??? Quoi ??? Ya'hoo !!!! Voyons ce que ça dit : "Ce programme va être arrêter car il a effectué une opération non conforme !!! Si le problème persiste, contacté le revendeur !!!" Quoi ??? Il ose me buger mon portable après mon ordi ??? ARGH !!! Le salaud !!! Espèce de gros loubard poilu !!!! Et merde, il arrive dans mon bureau !!! Je le vois !!!! Venez me sauver !!!!!!!! Je vous en pris !!!! Je mets mon bouclier en marche !!! Ouf !!! Mon caniche noir de 50 millimètre est la pour me protéger...

Merde, il vient de se faire déchiqueter par Ya'hoo le grand !!! Sa tête est a plus de 15 mètre de son corps... Encore un qui n'y a pas réchappé !!!! Mais zut, maintenant il s'approche de moi ce con de Ya'hoo !!! Il va me tuer !!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!! J'ai peur !!!!!!!!!!! Sauver Bébé Sokar !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais tout à coup, au moment ou on n'y croyais le moins... Mon super caniche relève la tête... Faut dire qu'il na plus autre chose que sa tête le pauvre... OUAIS !!! Il vient morde le cul de Ya'hoo !!!! Génial !!! Oops, je crois qu'il à croquer plus que son cul !!! Mme Ya'hoo va pas être contente... Il n'y auras plus de petit enfant Ya'hoo !!! Temps pis...

Hi hi hi hi !!!  
Ho ho ho ho !!!  
Ha ha ha ha !!!  
Hu hu hu hu !!!  
Hy hy hy hy !!!

Le con, il se barre en courant !!! Il a l'air d'avoir mal... Le pauvre je le plains... Paix à son âme...

Et voilà voilà, comment Bébé Sokar arriva à vaincre le tout grand et tout puissant Ya'hoo, le destructeur de fichier et le meilleur en qualité de bug d'ordinateur !!!!


End file.
